


Philophobia

by maizonikkoku



Series: The Phobias of SpideyPool [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gwen Bashing, Gwen Stacy Lives, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Philophobia, Phobias, Spideypool - Freeform, bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonikkoku/pseuds/maizonikkoku
Summary: Philophobia- the overwhelming and unreasonable fear of falling in love.





	Philophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy My Trash Fic!

Peter has always avoided being in a relationship.

 

Like, a romantic relationship.

 

He wasn't entirely sure why.

 

He always got hurt.

 

Like with Gwen.

 

_Hell._ Even the one with Harry, which turned to absolute shit when he became a supervillian and tried to kill him.

 

For them, he ignored it all. The borderline panic attacks. The extreme nausea and anxiety. How he couldn't breath and his ADHD was in a flux.

 

After Harry, he promised himself that he  **wouldn't.**

 

**He wouldn't fall in love.**

 

Not even with a certain red leather-clad, foul-mouthed, pancake loving Merc with a Mouth.

 

This he promised.

 

**~FIN~  
**

{{Or is it?}}


End file.
